THEIR WHAT!
by puppetlover2
Summary: When you interface with a gestalt, be careful to not impregnate him. Because, well, it's not just one person who will end up 'expecting'.  .. Poor Combaticons. mpreg
1. Chapter 1

Bunny : When you interface with a gestalt, be careful to not impregnate him. Because, well, it's not just _one_ person who will end up 'expecting'.

"What do you mean, they are _all _'pregnant'!

Dsclaimer : I own nothing, not even the idea for this story.

()

The Seekers and Coneheads were happy, they were very happy.

"_Hey, let me go!"_

They had gotten a hold of Swindle after he had sold them a false med kit only for it to fall apart in their servos immediately after the transaction. They had turned around in time to see Swindle rejoin the other Decepticons. But he had forgotten one important thing, never con a Decepticon or more precisely a Seeker or Conehead Decepticon.

"_Onslaught! Brawl! Help!"_

So they had waited, waited for a time where he was alone and far from his Gestalt members before striking.

"_L-Let me go! Please…"_

Sadly it had to take place in the deep bowls of the Nemisis, but it was where there were no working cameras to catch them.

_*whimpers and screams*_

And now they were – what the fleshies called – raping him.

"_Hey, it's my turn with him!"_

Fortunately for them, and yet unfortunately for him, they had been in a sort of heat when they struck, so their revenge not only made them happy but relieve a nuisance in their lower areas.

Now as Swindle lay curled up on the floor in front of them whimpering and covered in dents, they couldn't help but feel ecstatic.

Though Swindle did not share their feelings. He had come down this way to check on his inventory of items to sell, when they had jumped him. He had believed they were going to beat him to a pulp like the others did or destroy his wares. So when they had tied him down and had their way with him he didn't know what to think other than how unbearable the pain was when he screamed.

Rebooting his optics and glancing upwards he caught sight of Acidstorm and Sunstorm reaching down for him. Whimpering he curled up even further unaware that was what they wanted. "No more no more."

"Now Swindle if we did that how would this have been a punishment?"

Quickly they grabbed his legs causing him to scream even further and once again block the bond with his gestalt members. Before he could regain thought one of them slapped a servo over his mouth bringing a muffled scream out of him while the other untied his servos from where they'd been tied up, only to tie them up behind his back.

"Now were set."

Before the two could get started though there was a knocking on the door to the room.

"Swindle, come out of there right now! It's time for combat training!"

It was Onslaught! And from the sound of things Blast Off was with him! Swindle would've cried from happiness if he wasn't already crying from pain.

There were curses from all the Seekers and Coneheads around him as they suddenly went scattering for hiding places.

Before he could smile though he was suddenly picked up and held face to face with Thundercracker, "Listen and listen well. If you tell anyone and I mean anyone we will return and do worse, and we will know, understand?"

He nodded his head so fast that he thought it would fall off. Satisfied Thundercracker went off to hide with the others.

Then the door opened.

"Swindle! What did you do this time!"

"I angered some Decepticons again."

As Blast Off went to untying his servos Onslaught spoke, "Slag it Swindle when will you learn?"

And carefully the two lift Swindle off the floor and dragged him to the med bay, but if either of them had paid attention they would have noticed traces of lubricant in Swindles lowers extremities.

()()()

Hope you all like, and please if you have any ideas as what the gestalt should have personality wise while their carrying please tell me. This is what I've come up with, if you can think of anything better please tell me.

Brawl : more violent than usual

Blast Off : constant Moodswings

Vortex : constant groping

Swindle : reserved, not trying to sell things

Onslaught : crying coward


	2. Chapter 2

Foxyperv : glad you like it, though I feel sorry for Swindle.

Deca-cycle = 10 days

Disclaimer : Transformers belong to HASBRO, I own nothing.

()

That had been a deca-cycle ago.

"_Combaticons Combine Into Bruticus Now!"_

Still he felt weird even this long afterwards.

"_Autobots stop them!"_

It was kind of funny in a way. Sure he felt sore, after all any form of a beating or punishment hurt for a while, but he also seemed to find it harder to do everyday things such as transforming for an example.

"_Swindle! Pay Attention For Primus Sake!"_

Still he had to what he had to do. Swiftly he transformed and combined with his fellow Gestalt members though doing so made him feel sick and queasy for some reason. Odd, it's never been like that before.

"_Wha? Swindle what are you doing!"_

Something wasn't right. Something felt wrong, and he could tell the other felt it as well. Something was channeling between their sparks, but what?

"_It Does Not Matter! We Will Deal With This Later, We Have A Battle To Fight!"_

Yes, they would deal with this later. It was time to work with the others, time to work as one being.

"_Bruticus Destroy!"_

Watch those Autobots scatter in fear of their combined strength.

Or at least most.

A punch to the face turned their attention to Superion running away.

Without thinking they followed.

"_You should hurry Bruticus I'm getting away!"_

Angered they chased faster.

()

Eventually Superion led them deep into an open patch of forest. This was where Superion then went and split back into his Gestalt components.

"_You'll never triumph Bruticus!"_

A shot to the face stunned him before he could slap one away.

A blow to the back.

Bruticus stumbled forward after his weakness had been hit.

Another blow.

A blinding pain but still Bruticus fought on determined to win. Deep in their Sparks the Combaticons knew they wouldn't, but they were determined to take the Aerialbots down with them.

A third and final blow.

Bruticus fell and when he landed he fell apart into five unconscious Combaticons.


	3. Chapter 3

Foxyperv : Yep, that's how they all end up carrying, though they don't know it yet.

Optmus'girl : hate to break it to you but the Autobots don't know about what happened to Swindle, unless they somehow put a camera on the Nemisis without me knowing… By the way how would Bruticus crush Swindle if Swindle is a part of him?

I apologize for the long wait, I've a busy life and my computer is practically dead now, so things have been a bit hectic.

I also apologize if the Combaticons are out of character, I'm not as familiar with them as some of you might be.

Disclaimer : I own nothing.

Groon = 1 hour

Nanoklik = one second

()

Waking up in the enemy base was never a good thing, especially when you're separated from the closest thing you've ever had to a family. Swindle couldn't agree more though the Combaticons had been split into groups leaving Swindle with Onslaught while the others were locked up somewhere else in the Autobot base.

Onslaught just lay there unconscious as Swindle leaned against him thinking over what had happened during the battle. That strange feeling that had gone through their sparks when they combined had never happened before and he had never heard of it happening to other gestalts. But what did it mean…

()

"_Hey Doc-bot watcha doing"_

"_Just taking a quick examination of the Combaticons Jazz"_

()

Blast Off watched as Vortex continually worked on opening the door to their cell so that they could escape. They had been awake for a groon now and they spent it with Vortex trying to break them out and Blast Off sitting in the corner of their cell feeling the emotions of the other Combaticons through their gestalt bond.

He felt the annoyance in Vortex, the rage in Brawl, and the unmistakable fear in Swindle. With Onslaught there was just emptiness signifying he had not awakened yet. But that was no surprise what with him being the main component in Bruticus and as a result the one who got the most damage in battles.

"Hey Blast Off mind helping out a nanoklik, I think I managed to get a hole in the door."

()

"_Huh that's odd."_

"_What's odd?"_

()

_**Smash!**_

Brawl punched the wall again.

_**Smash!**_

He had been locked up to long, and with no company to boot. That was to cruel. Without social contact he was bound to become insane.

_**Boom!**_

Sure he knew the other Combaticons were around through their gestalt bond, but there was a difference between knowing and hearing. They could only feel each other's feelings through the gestalt bond, but they could not communicate with each other through it unless they were combined as Bruticus.

_**Crack!**_

Brawl looked in from of him to where the sound came from and smiled.

He had made a crack in the wall.

()

"_Take a look here on the screen and tell me what you see."_

"_So it's a spark."_

"_No look closer."_

"_Wait, is that what I think it is?"_

"_I'm afraid so."_

"_Well then what are we waiting for! Let's go tell the big guy!"_

()

Onslaught woke up to a bad pain in his back, chest, and processor and an odd weight on his shoulder. He turned his head and was met with Swindle leaning against him and staring at the door to their cell.

Afraid, never a good thing. If Swindle was afraid then he wouldn't be able to do his job let alone defend himself.

Carefully Onslaught reached to Swindle with the arm not being leant on. The moment he touched Swindle's shoulder the arms dealer jumped away before noticing him and calming down.

Good he was more reasonable when calm.

Before he could say anything the door to their cell was pulled open to reveal Blast Off and Vortex.

"Well what are you two waiting for? Brawl's already outside, Let's ditch this joint!"

()

"_So what you're saying is that the Combaticons are now expecting?"_

"_I'm afraid so sir."_

"_Then we'll have to make sure the Decepticons don't get a hold of those-"_

"_Sir the Combaticons have escaped!"_

"_Then it looks like we have to hunt them down. Autobots Transform and Roll Out!"_


	4. Chapter 4

P.A.W.07 : oh they'll protect them just not the way the you would expect.

Foxyperv : I thought the Combaticons were all the same age.

I feel like a complete jerk for leaving you all hangin there for over a year. Hopefully I'll be able to get another chapter or two up before my short attention span takes me off somewhere else...again...

Orbital Cycle = 1 month

Disclaimer : I own nothing

()

It had been an Orbital Cycle since then and things had gone from odd to weird. First there had been the shock from when they had combined before being captured, Onslaught had brushed that off as a buildup of nervous energy being released.

And then there were the Autobots. Ever since they had escaped from the Autobot base the bots had been trying to capture the group of cons. It had gotten to the point that Onslaught forbid them from leaving the Nemesis unless it was for an Energon raid, leaving three of the five members with a need to get out of the base.

()

Currently Vortex was sneaking towards the way out of the Nemesis with his rotors twitching with excitement. However just as reached the controls to open it up he heard a voice.

"And just were do you think your going."

Startled he turned around to find Blast-off standing in the doorway with his arms crossed. He took a moment to think before shrugging his shoulders and responding, "Out."

"And your risking punishment by Onslaught because?"

"Aw come on Blast-off," Vortex responded with a slight wine in his voice as he slid up to the other and put his arm over the others shoulders, "It's just gonna be a quick trip to the mainland and back, heck you could even come along," at this he turned his head to look at the other.

Blast- off seemed to be thinking about it, but Vortex could see his shuttle wings faintly shake with a need to get out and fly, "Why would you want to get out."

Vortex gave him what would have been a look of surprise had he not been wearing a mask and visor. Suddenly he grabbed hold of the shuttles wings and turned the other to face him visor to visor. "Are you kidding! The Seekers get to leave whenever they want, the Coneheads get to leave whenever they want, the tripplechangers get to leave whenever they want, heck even Sounwaves little monsters get to leave whenever they want, and you ask me why! Seekers aren't the only ones who need to fly Blast-off, we're winged Cybertronians too!"

Blast-off just continued to stand there thinking with an uneasy feeling growing inside him.

()

Meanwhile in another part of the Nemesis the other Combaticons were in the rec room doing their own things.

Brawl had challenged one of the other Decepticons to an Energon drinking contest. Swindle holding a betting pool over who would win, trying to sell something to some unfortunate con, and keeping a wary optic out for the seekers.

And off to the side of the room siting at a table with an Energon cube in front of him sat Onslaught. He was watching everything going on around him with a critical optic as he kept a close watch on the gestalt bond. But while doing all this he was thinking.

Swindle had mentioned a sale with the seekers going bad before all this happened**.** He watched as Swindle seemed to tense up when one of the seekers entered the room. He didn't say what happened when the deal went bad but it's obvious. He should have tried contacting one of us. He felt a pang of confusion and what might have been fear coming from Blast-off for a second. Vortex what are you planning? Taking a big gulp of his Energon he walked out of the room. I can't let them know what I really think happened.

()

"_Hound to Mirage, I've got a visual of two of the Combaticons heading your way."_

"_Roger that, I'll be expecting you to help out."_

"_Of course."_

()

Out on the coastline Vortex and Blast-off had just landed and transformed .

"See," Vortex said as he looked around, "It wasn't so ba-"

He was stopped by Blast-off suddenly opening up his face mask, and getting on his knees to spew out what Energon he had in him.

Vortex just looked at him worried before speaking, "Um never mind."

Then things just went down the toilet. For Vortex radar then detected an Autobot coming into the area.

Thinking fast he grabbed Blast-off as best he could and flung the two of them into the ocean.

()

"_Mirage did you see where they went?"_

"_Yes, they went into the ocean. Do you think we should go in after them?"_

"_Yes"_

()

Vortex was quick to find out that moving in the water was not as easy as flying in the air, especially when your dragging some almost the same size as you. It certainly didn't help that there were Autobots following them.

Quickly looking he spotted an underwater cave and dragged Blast-off to it as fast as possible.

Swimming up the two Autobots looked at each other before Mirage spoke, "What makes you think that we got them?"

"Simple, that cave they went into is a hologram."

Upon overhearing this Vortex just about panicked.

()

Brawl looked up holding his twelfth Energon cube. That had felt like fear coming from his part of the bond. Shrugging it off he went back to the competition, but not without noticing Swindle excuse himself from his betting table.


	5. Chapter 5

Foxyperv : Don't worry they'll find out...eventually

Does anyone know what that tower room is called caus' it doesn't seem right to keep calling it all these names.

Disclaimer : I own nothing

()

Onslaught stormed into the tower leading to the outside of the base. He had already run into Swindle and set the smaller mech off with a job to try and find Vortex and Blast-off inside the base while he searched outside.

Smashing the button opening the door he jumped out to begin his search.

Vortex, you and Blast-off had better be alright when I find the two of you.

()

Vortex looked around the cave entrance to see Hound and Mirage making their way toward him and Blast-off. He had to think quick. On the one servo he could leave Blast-off and get help or escape. On the other servo he could stay here and get caught along with him.

"We know your there, come on out Decepticreeps!"

Too close for comfort

He turned back to the now unconscious Blast-off and shoved as well as he could into a corner before turning tail and charging out of the cave.

Needless to say the two Autobots were surprised.

()

Swindle ran through the hallways looking from room to room hoping to see the two Combaticons doing their own things without any problems. That and hoping he wouldn't end up running into the seekers again.

But lo and behold just as he was turning the corner he ran into a seeker knocking them both off their feet.

"What in the name of Primus are you doing!" That shrill scream was easily recognizable. Starscream.

Quickly getting up he tried to explain himself only to stop when Starscream suddenly grabbed his arm pulling Swindle so he was merely inches from the others faceplate.

"I suppose I'll have to punish you for running into the true Decepticon leader," Starscream snarled with an evil intent showing in his optics.

()

Brawl looked up from having finally beat his opponent in the drinking contest. Now Swindle was showing signs of fear, Onslaught barely suppressed fury, Vortex a feeling of stupid bravery, and Blast-off nothing.

Now he knew something was wrong. Blast-off never slept at this point in time.

Drunkenly he tried to get to his feet only to find his face meeting the floor.

()

Vortex charged straight at Hound expecting to give him a good punch to the face only for his fist to go straight through. Once he got to the other side of Hound he turned around to see Hound and Mirage vanish, holograms.

()

Onslaught hovered over the ocean looking to see if Vortex and Blast-off were on their way back to the base when he spotted something out of the corner of his optic. Looking to the source of interest he saw what. Lights underwater?

Deactivating his anti-gravity he dropped towards the ocean. Vortex you had better be down there and you had better be alright.

()

Vortex was very much confused and outnumbered. For every hologram he got rid off another hound and Mirage took its place. He was starting to think he was going to be caught when a series of gunfire came out of seemingly nowhere taking out a majority of the holograms. Turning to the source he saw where they came from or rather who.

"Hey Onslaught!" He waved his arms around expecting to be acknowledged.

He was sorely disappointed when Onslaught just continued shooting without giving any signs he had seen the other con. Shrugging he just went back to taking out the holograms.

()

Once all of the holograms seem to have been dissolved Vortex started jumping up and down in joy completely ignoring the look Onslaught was giving him.

"Vortex" When he saw that the helicopter didn't hear he yelled, "Vortex!" When the other turned around he simply asked one question, "Where's Blast-Off?"

Vortex just gave him a dumb look before muttering, "Slag."

()

Hound stood on the mainland watching the water as he thought about his and Mirage's mission. Turning around he went to help Mirage carry the unconscious Blast-off wondering why Optimus wanted them to capture the Combaticons without injuring any of the members.


	6. Chapter 6

Jeez you'd think that since I'm now in college I'd be having a hard time working on this story, but instead I'm typing them down like it's nothing…

I apologize if Blast-off seems out of character, I'm having a hard time figuring out how to write him.

Vorn = 83 years

Disclaimer : I own nothing

()

Blast-off woke with a splitting pain in his processor, and what looked like the Autobot third in command giving him a look that basically said 'I know something you don't know'. It was quickly annoying him.

As he was about to comment the Autobot turned around and yelled to somebot he couldn't see, "Hey Op, Ratch, the patient's awake!"

He was less than pleased to be treated as though he wasn't there. He went to move around only to find that one of his legs had been chained to the wall.

"Ah you're awake good," he looked up to see the Autobot leader standing over him with Ratchet off to the side. The Autobt leader turned to his third and simply said one sentence, "Thank you for watching him Jazz we can take it from here." The third simply nodded and left the room.

With only those three in the room the medic finally spoke up, "I guess we should probably tell you why you're here."

Blast-off gave him a look as though he were an idiot, "I am a prisoner of war, that's easy to figure out."

"Not exactly," the Autobot leader was giving him a look that he could only assume was supposed to be comforting, "there's a different reason."

()

Jazz stopped as he left the room and looked back at the door. On the one hand he could listen in and possibly find some juicy gossip or some knowledge for while their on the battlefield. Or he could end up listening in on some boring conversation.

Shrugging he put his audio receptors against the door.

Hey boring or not it's something to do.

()

"I can't believe you disobeyed my orders and left Blast-off in a place where the Autobots could get him!" Vortex sat in a chair as Onslaught paced around the room they were in. Needless to say the Combaticon leader was less than happy. "Thanks to you I had to leave Swindle to fend of Starscream by himself!"

Vortex was becoming incredibly bored, but he knew this was going to end soon. Whenever these sort of things happened Onslaught gave him a good yelling and then had him leave the room.

He was right about it ending soon but not how he expected. Instead of Onslaught sending Vortex to the door, Onslaught himself went up to it. "I want you to stay there and think about what you've done while I go and hunt down Brawl and Swindle. We're getting Blast-off back." And with that he closed the door leaving Vortex alone in the room.

()

"You expect me to believe that I'm with spark," Blast-off looked to the Autobot leader and medic who were nodding, "That is not possible, I have not interfaced with anyone in over a vorn."

"Just because you haven't interfaced recently doesn't mean no of your gestalt mates have."

Blast-off looked at the one who said that, the Autobot medic, "Pardon?"

The medic rubbed the back of his head with a nervous look on his faceplate, "Well you see when one member of a gestalt gets sparked he spreads the unborn sparklings onto his gestalt mates the moment they combine." When he saw that the Decepticon was giving him a blank look he continued his explanation, "It's important that they combine when one of them ends up sparked or that one member ends up carrying all those sparklings themselves. I'm sure you can assume how bad it is for the bot or con to carry five or six sparklings."

He nodded, "Yes it can cause a lot of problems for their body and cause the sparklings to be premature."

"Now do you see why you were so unwell when you transformed?"

Blast-off gave the Autobots another 'you're an idiot' look, "It's Swindle or Vortex's fault."

The two bots gave him a confused look, "Why not Brawl or Onslaught?"

"Brawls to stupid and Onslaught would never interface with a random Cybertronian."

()

Onslaught found Brawl passed out in the middle of the rec room forcing him to have to drag the other back to their quarters. But finding Swindle was nowhere near as easy.

He knew that the smaller con wouldn't go against his orders, but he knew that the other had a knack for getting into trouble no matter where he was. And he was in trouble right now for he could feel fear coming from Swindle's part of the bond. But everywhere he went he could not find Swindle.

That is until the smaller con ran into him knocking Swindle off his feet and causing Onslaught to almost loose his balance.

But that didn't matter now, they needed to group up and make a plan for getting Blast-off back.

()

Jazz left from where he had been listening in with a pleased look on his faceplate.

So what doc bot said about the Combaticons being with sparklings is true.

As he continued to walk down the hall one thought popped into his processor.

We're going to have to get those sparklings soon or we'll end up with even more Decepticons to worry about.


	7. Chapter 7

It seems like everything I do comes back to Swindle in this story…

Solar Cycle = 1 day

Disclaimer : own nothing

()

Onslaught was not happy. Because they had to wait for Brawl to wake-up and get over most of his hangover they had lost precious time for getting Blast-off back. Now a Solar Cycle later they were standing outside of the Autobot base, close enough to see the base and far enough away to hopefully not be seen on their radar.

"Now," Onslaught quietly spoke his arms crossed, "To wait for a good time to attack."

()

Blast-off looked up from where he had been sitting for what felt like forever. He felt apprehension and an eagerness coming from the other fours parts of the bond. That meant they were going to get him out of there soon.

Laying back he tried to get himself comfortable as he waited. It could take a while after all.

()

"_Hey what's up with him?"_

"_Don't know, he seems so calm, like he knows something is about to happen."_

"_Say don't gestalts have some way to know when the other is doing something?"_

"_That's what the rumors say."_

"_Slag! That means his gestalts going to attack!"_

()

Swindle was as close as he could get to the entrance of the Autobot base without being seen by any of the Autobots. They could only hope he was too small to be seen on the radar like Soundwave and his Casseticons were.

Now he just needed to wait for the distraction.

He didn't need to wait very long before a missile came from nearby destroying part of the entrance and almost sending him flying. Only one Combaticon was known to make an attack tat explosive. Brawl.

"Hey Autoscum!" To his surprise it wasn't Brawl who fired the missile but Vortex who probably would have been mooning the Autobot base if he could. "Give me back Blast-off or your base won't end up a pile of rust!"

Swindle would have slapped his forehead except he needed to focus and there were Autobots currently running past him to get at Vortex.

Jumping into the air Vortex transformed and took off with Brawl and Onslaught firing from two opposing sides of the area.

Now's my time. Silently Swindle slipped into the Autobot base to try and find Blast-off.

()

The moment Blas-off was knocked of his feet he knew they had already started the attack, but now came one question. Would they be able to get him out or get themselves caught?

At least he could get an idea of what was going on outside of his cell with the bond. It seemed Vortex was having the time of his life, he hadn't been caught yet. Brawl had a feel of rage and some enjoyment, either he had been caught or he was in a fistfight with one of the Autobots. Onslaught seemed very collected on his side of the bond, and enigma, he couldn't find out from him.

And finally Swindle, all he could feel was jumpy nervousness. That could mean one of two things. Either Swindle was inside the Autobots base or he had been caught and needed help.

Hopefully it was not the later.

()

Onslaught avoided a fist to the faceplate from the Autobot weapons specialist to return the attempted blow with a knee to the gut. So far the plan had been going well. He, Brawl, and Vortex would act as bait to keep the Autobots distracted while Swindle snuck into their base and got Blast-off out.

Complain as the smaller con would there is an advantage to being short. He could get into places the rest of them couldn't whether it be because of size or the fact that unlike the rest of them he didn't have any extra pieces that could get caught of anything.

As he turned to avoid a back attack from one of the Autobot twins he could only think one thing.

Swindle hurry.

()

Take a left, then a right, dead end, backtrack and try a new route. Swindle was absolutely lost; everywhere he turned seemed to be a dead end or a room with Autobots. At one point he ended up walking into a lab with the Autobot master of explosives having his back turned to him. He was quick to leave that room, but not without grabbing some things that looked unstable.

Walking down another hallway he almost walked into a small group of minibots. Thankfully he was able to hide around the corner as they walked by. He smirked. What was the name of that fleshy character Vortex sometimes mentions? Double-o-8? Well whatever he'd probably compare me to that character if he saw what I was doing right now.

At last he managed to find an empty hallway that seemed to lead to somewhere important. Hesitantly he walked down it.

()

Blast-off was getting bored, but he could feel a building confidence coming from Swindle. Either he was getting closer or he was simply getting braver. It didn't really matter which but if he didn't get here soon he was going to try and do something himself.

Fortunately or unfortunately the door to his cell basted open causing him to cover his faceplate. Moving his servos away he saw the two Autobots that were guarding his cell lying unconscious on the door in front of him and Swindle stood in the doorway holding some strange object in his servos.

Putting the object away he walked up to Blast-off and blasted most of the chain off with the blaster he had on him. "So," he started digging through the bots, "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes," his wings twitched ready to take flight but he couldn't just yet.

"Well let's get going," Swindle turned and started walking out of the room.

Blast-off hurried to keep up with him, he was stiff after all. "What did you use to open that door?"

"Oh that I used these strange things I found in the Autobot lab."

()

When Onslaught saw that the two had made their way out of the Autobot base he called that they retreat. Now that they were back at base Onslaught had dragged Blast-off to a separate room while the others went off to get some recharge.

He had asked that Blast-off tell him everything that had happened while in the Autobot custody to which he did. Currently Onslaught stood off to the side with his servos behind his back thinking.

"So," he said as he turned around, "We're all carrying a sparkling?" When Blast-off nodded he continued, "That puts a lot of the pieces together; Swindle's harassment by the seekers, the Autobots sudden interest in us, and your inability to transform without getting ill."

Blast-off just looked at him, "What do we do?"

"You do nothing, don't tell any of the others about this. As for me," Onslaught gained an evil glint in his optics, "I shall have a little conversation with the seekers in the morning."


	8. Chapter 8

I have exams next week and then winter break so it might be a while before another chapter gets posted. Sorry.

Disclaimer : Still own nothing...

()

It took Onslaught a whole two weeks before he could track down and corner the seekers even if it wasn't all of them. Acidstorm, Sunstorm, and the Coneheads had been assigned to aiding Shockwave of Cybertron leaving him with only the Elite Seeker Trine. It didn't help that the only place he could find the three was in their shared room.

Now he stood in their doorway with what would have been a look of shock and annoyance on his faceplate had it not been for his facemask, for in front of him was the three all over each other in a shared berth. Needless to say the seekers were not happy for his intrusion.

Getting up off of each other they turned to him with a glare on each of their faceplates. Starscream was screeching and Skywarp had warped behind him knocking Onslaught into the seekers room closing the door behind him.

It was Thundercracker who spoke. He rumbled "What are you doing here?"

Crossing his arm Onslaught spoke, "We need to talk about what you did to Swindle."

Starscream was up in his faceplate now, "What does it matter we did to that traitorous mech! He sold us a useless medical kit, he got what he deserved!" His voice had decreased in tone, " It has nothing to do with you."

Onslaught stood his ground not letting the seekers scare him lest what happened to Swindle happen to him,"It does when you made him pregnant."

This got the seekers attention. Skywarp cocked his helm not sure he heard right, "Come again?"

"You heard me," he eyed the three as best he could, they had him surrounded as well as three seekers could, "You and your pals made Swindle and as a result the rest of us Combaticons pregnant."

Skywarp went to place his servo where the sparkling would be growing only to have it smacked away, not deterring him in the least, "So there's a sparkling growing in there?" His mouth widened in a smile as though he had done some great accomplishment.

Starscream had looked at him with a shocked look on his faceplate before smirking, "So that's why Blast-off has been so sick lately."

Onslaught knew what they were talking about. Ever since being brought back from the Autobot base Blast-off had been unable to keep most of his energon down. Originally it had only been when he transformed but had recently started happening whenever he had any energon.

Thundercracker though about this, "We should have been paying more attention," he looked at the Combaticon leader before putting his attention on Starscream, "We need to talk about this."

Starscream just continued looking at the Combaticon leader as he said, "Indeed."

Onslaught wasn't sure whether he should be worried for his team or not. Placing a servo on his for-helm he spoke, "Don't tell my team or any of the others."

The seekers just looked at him with a smirk on each of their faceplates, "Don't worry Onslaught," Starscream said, "No will be told."

Not knowing whether he should believe them or not he nodded and went to leave the room intending to keep an optic on them.

The seekers let him leave with no problems though they were exchanging looks as though they were planning something.

()

"_Are you sure_?"

The Elite Seeker Trine looked at Acidstorm with an annoyed look on their faceplates, but they couldn't blame him. Finding out the Combaticons were each carrying a sparkling was a surprise for them as well.

"_Yes Acidstorm_," Starscream said, "_The Combaticons are in fact expecting sparklings, that's why we need them._"

"_But to__ ask for most of the lowgrade energon and five of every sparkling item available,"_ He had a look of pure worry on his faceplate, "_Do you want Megatron to find out! He'd terminate the Combaticons and the unborn sparklings!"_

Thundercracker sighed. They knew Megatron would do that if he found out, but they needed to make sure the sparklings got the needed materials before being brought into the world. Blast-off was already showing the worst signs of malnourishment, if they didn't get the lowgrade to them soon he might loose the sparkling. A gestalt loosing a member was bad, but a gestalt born without all of its members was asking for problems with the sparklings.

"_Acidstorm just get them here as fast as you can!"_ It was Skywarp who snapped this out, "_S__end them in small groups if you have to!"_

The green seeker just continued looking at them with a worried look on his faceplate before slowly nodding, _"Very well, I'll see what we can do without getting caught."_


	9. Chapter 9

Deca-cycle = 10 days

Stellar cycle = 1 year

Disclaimer: still own nothing…

()

Blast-off was confused. It had been a deca-cycle since Onslaught had managed to confront the seekers though for what reason he didn't know, all he knew was that it had something to do with them carrying sparklings. The cause of his confusion was that recently he and the other Combaticons had been finding low-grade energon outside of their room with notes saying they were for him.

Currently he was sitting in the Combaticons main room drinking one of the said cubes as Swindle paced about the room trying to figure out where they were coming from. "I just don't get it," Swindle was watching Blast-off as though he was expecting the shuttle to know what was going on, "The seekers start acting weird around us and then you start getting these energon cubes."

Contrary to Swindle Blast-off had a good idea of what was going on. The seekers were most likely the source of all these low-grade energon cubes. It was obvious that they had found out about the sparklings, but what low-grade energon had to do with him and the sparkling he had no idea.

()

Vortex snuck back into the tower room for another go at flying through the air. He wasn't expecting to be caught this time. Onslaught was too busy to keep an optic on him, Blast-off and Swindle were hanging out in their room, and Brawl was trying to get a large batch of energon while Starscream and Thundercracker were for some reason trying to stop him.

"And just where do you think you're going?"

He nearly had a spark attack while a thought passed through his processor. Wow Deja-vu. He turned around expecting to see Blast-off in the doorway again only to spy Skywarp standing what would have been described as mere feet away from him with his arms crossed over his chassis.

"Um out?"

The only warning he got from Skywarp was a glare before he was grabbed by the shoulder and dragged out of the room. "Not in this Stellar cycle you're not!" Skywarp was pissed that much was obvious, but Vortex had no idea why.

"And why the frag not!"

"Because it's not good for a mech who's-" Skywarp stopped what he was saying confusing Vortex beyond belief. This was a mech who loved causing mayhem and running his mouth for Primus sake! Finding his voice again Skywarp changed what he was saying, "Anyway it's not a good idea for you to go flying about right now."

"I repeat myself, why the frag not!"

"Because I said so," both cons turned their heads to see Onslaught standing down the hallway with what would be an angry look on his faceplate if one could see it.

For a while there was silence before Vortex slowly raised his servo and waved using a small voice, "Hey Onslaught."

()

Swindle watched from around the corner as he saw the events unfold. He had heard Vortex yelling from down the hall and went to see what the cause was. He was not expecting to see Skywarp dragging him down the hallway or Onslaught to appear out of seemingly nowhere.

He had been expecting some sort of fight to take place but instead the only thing that happened was Skywarp dropping Vortex, giving Onslaught a salute as he smirked, and teleporting out of sight.

Onslauight stood there with rage radiating off him while the copter sat on the floor before finally getting up and speaking, "So Onslaught how long have you been there?"

The Combaticon leader pointed to a nearby room, "Just get in there," upon the other not moving he yelled out, "Now!" The copter just slowly walked into the room as the other followed after.

Swindle continued to be watching from around the corner as he thought about what the seeker had almost said. However as he was so deep in thought he didn't notice a figure come up from behind him until a pair of purple and black arms were around his shoulders.

"So how long were you listening?" It was Skywarp.

()

"Do you have any idea what you almost did?"

Vortex looked at Onslaught with a look of confusion behind his visor and mask, "I almost took a flight?"

"You almost gave yourself over to the Autobots!" The Combaticon leader turned on him barely controlling the urge to pound the other into slag, "Did you not learn from the last time you decided to take a flight alone out of base!?"

Slowly Vortex backed away from him with his servos out in front of him, "I had Blast-off with me."

"You left Blast-off the be captured by the Autobots!"

"We got him back."

"Listen here," Onslaught was now so close to Vortex that their faceplates were nearly touching, "You will not go flying out of this base unless it is for a mission, even if you have another Decepticon with you, or I will personally have your rotators removed and leave you ground-bounded for the next series of Deca-cycles understand?"

"Crystal."

()

Starscream stood with Thundercaracker in the room he shares with his trinemates waiting for Skywarp to return. Both of them were currently sporting wounds from dealing with Brawl. Who knew the mech could be so vicious over squandering extra Energon?

"I'm back!" As he announced himself Skywarp teleported into the room with him arms spread out wide.

Thundercracker snorted as he worked on some damaged wiring. The enraged mech had pulled his gun on them. "What took you so long?"

Skywarp put his arms down but retained a smile on his faceplate, "Had to drag Vortex away from the tower, and Swindle seems to have started playing detective."

"You didn't hurt him did you?" Starscream had an annoyed look on his faceplate as he asked this.

"Slag no! He was carrying a sparkling. So...," He gave his trinemates a good long look, "How are we going to give them the sparkling toys?"

Thundercracker looked up, "Isn't there a fleshling holiday coming up?"

Clapping his servos together Skywarp exclaimed with glee, "Oh yeah Christmas!"

"I though it was Hanukkah?"

"Are you insane!" Starscream yelled at them, "It's Kwanza!" Suddenly he stopped and thought about it, "It does seem like a good idea though...just make sure they all say their for Onslaught and that he should only open them alone."


	10. Chapter 10

This chapter was a pain to write, Vortex was the only one who would work with me.

Foxyperv : Yep the seekers are taking responsibility, but don't forget the seekers are the only ones at fault. As to why Onslaught and Blast-off didn't tell their teammates Onslaught will be explaining this chapter.

Quartex : 1 month

OC Slivermoon: She still owns nothing

()

It was now towards the end of December, on the 25th, three quartex's after all this began.

As per usual Onslaught was the first to awake from recharge. Onslaught considered himself a rather flexible mech, capable of adapting to different situations, but walking into a room with a lovely pile of gifts addressed to him in private was something he had not expected. Nor was Vortex walking out of his room as though he had been awake for a while.

"Hey Ons! What's with all the presents?"

Onslaught just held one of the gifts looking at it confused, "Apparently someone has sent me something."

He soon found himself a faceplate full of Vortex, "Woah really!?" The copter plucked the gift out of Onslaughts hands and ferociously unwrapped it, "Huh?" Amusingly he had found himself holding a Cybertronian rattle. He looked at Onslaught before tossing the rattle to the side and rapping an arm around the commanders shoulders, "So who's the lucky mech or femme that you knocked up?"

Under his annoyance at Vortex Onslaught decided that he was going to be having a long talk with the seekers. As soon as he got away from the coptor.

()

Blast-off poked at his abdomen with what would be a worried look if one could see his faceplate. It looked as though it had started getting bigger and looking at the recharging Swindle across the room he realized the others would probably be figuring out soon.

They needed out. He was knew this and was certain Onslaught knew this, but there were still some things they needed to figure out. How could they get away from this war? He couldn't fly like this, and Brawl and Vortex seem to enjoy taking part in the battles. Where would they hide? Where would they get the energon? Many questions flew through his processor, all with no answer coming to him.

He saw Swindle turn over, his front facing the wall. They needed to get out before things became too obvious.

()

Onslaught stormed into the Elite Seekers Trines' main after having braced himself expecting to see them doing one of their bizarre trine things, only to see Skywarp by himself and moving a small pile of low-grade cubes into a corner of the room marked 'For Combaticons".

"I suppose I shouldn't be surprised that you were the ones leaving us the low-grade energon"

The seeker smiled at him standing up and giving a mock salute, "Just helping the future generations! Oh," He lowered his arm, "The rest of you should also be drinking the energon with how far along you are. Just because Blast-off got sick from the mid-grade doesn't mean you wont."

This piece of information just barely made it over Onslaughts helm, his processor reeling with what had transpired that morning, "Why did you have to leave all those toys in the middle of our room for me?" Fortunately or unfortunately Skywarp was within reaching distance. Grabbing the seeker by the throat and dragging him over so they were faceplate to faceplate he growled out, "Thanks to you three Vortex thinks I got a neutral, or a con, or Primus forbid a Autobot pregnant!"

"Then why don't you tell your team that your all going to have sparklings?" The seeker was acting perfectly calm expecting that would calm down the pregnant con.

It didn't work.

Shaking up the seeker Onslaught continued to growl out, "Because that would ruin their perormance on the battlefield, and if Megatron were to find out he would have the five of us offlined or placed back in that torturous prison!" Suddenly gaining a small sense of control over himself Onslaught tossed Skywarp to the floor, "Just don't go causing my men or me any more grief, understand."

The seeker just sat there and nodded numbly, the smile now gone from his faceplate.

And with that taken care of Onslaught stormed out of the room with the intention of taking a little target practice.

()

Once the Combaticon leader left Skywarp stood up and looked over at the pile of low-grade energon meant to go the Combaticons main room, "Well I guess I'll be putting them on their beds from now on."

But a thought occurred to him causing him to frown. But how are we going to keep Megatron from finding out?


End file.
